


May I Have This Dance?

by mutigerritter



Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, First Kiss, Flustered Claude, M/M, Pining, Prom, Slow Dancing, blushing dimitri, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutigerritter/pseuds/mutigerritter
Summary: Claude never really cared much about being prom royalty. So when he gets elected to become prom prince, he cooks up a quick scheme to spice things up and make prom night more interesting.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: Dimiclaude Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590601
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> High School Prom AU for my entry for Day 2 of #DimiclaudeWeek2020!
> 
> Prompts: First&Lasts/Dance/Modern

As prom night was drawing to a close, Flayn, the head of the prom committee, went up on stage and took the mic.

“Hello everyone, it’s time to announce this year’s prom royalty!” A soft cheer rose from the crowd, shortly followed by silence as anticipation rises up from the participants.

Claude hadn’t really cared for the privilege of being prom royalty. While he does love pulling his friends, male or female, for a friendly dance, he says it’s just “not his thing” to go first and demonstrate slow dancing to all his batchmates. Besides, even though he knows he’s well known as the chemistry club’s president, he’s pretty sure the football team’s captain, Dimitri, and the baseball team’s captain, Sylvain, or even the fencing team’s captain, Felix, would take the male prom royalty crowns. Hilda insists otherwise, though, saying he’s “sexier and more popular than a bunch of jocks.”

Every year, prom is held by the juniors for the graduating seniors. Prom royalty is voted on by ballots in every participating student’s table, and are tallied and revealed by the prom committee before the slow dances start. The top 1 and 2 male winners become the Prom King and Prom Prince, respectively, while the top 1 and 2 female winners become the Prom Queen and Prom Princess. As per the school’s tradition, the Prom Prince gets the first slow dance of the night, and he has to publicly ask his dance partner, the Prom Princess, for a dance. Meanwhile, the Prom Queen waits for their dance to end, and then extends her hand to the Prom King as if in invitation, and waits for her dance partner to take it.

“I will first announce the Prom Prince and Prom Princess. For our Prom Princess, Byleth Eisner!”

Ah, of course Byleth would be a popular choice for prom royalty, Claude thought. She’s the student council president, after all, and everyone likes her calm, kind, and no-nonsense attitude. That leaves, according to Claude’s estimates, either Edelgard of the Volleyball Club, Dorothea of the Drama Club, or Hilda of the Fashion Club for Prom Queen. Although, Claude is pretty sure that Hilda doesn’t really want to become prom royalty either.

“And for our Prom Prince: Claude Von Riegan!”

Wait, what? Okay, that’s not what Claude was expecting at all. Oh well. It’s not like he actively doesn’t want to win anyway; he’d just prefer not to. Still, he doesn’t really mind that he won.

The prom prince and princess were called to the front. The prom king and prom queen would be called next, they would all take a picture, and then the prom prince would have to make a public invitation to his dance partner. Claude’s already brewing ideas in his brain how to make things interesting.

“For our Prom Queen: Edelgard Von Hresvelg!”

Of course Edelgard had it in the bag, Claude mused. Hilda probably had a good chance at it, although Claude has a sneaking suspicion that Hilda might have pulled some strings to make sure that she didn’t win. Hilda loved fashion and attention, but she said “fussing about prom royalty is just too much effort, and having to put on a show in front of everyone is just not what I wanna do in my prom night!”

Wait, while she was at it, could Hilda have pulled some strings as well to make sure Claude would win? Claude groaned. That’s just something Hilda would do to mess with him.

“And finally, our Prom King: no one other than Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd!”

Ahh, Dimitri. Of course he won. Claude was not surprised by this one bit. He was tall, his blond hair always seems neatly kept, he’s nice, and is the team captain of what is probably the king of all jock sports. Heck, rumors have it that his sweat glistens whenever their team is training and sparkles just manifest all around him, highlighting just how handsome he is. Even just the way he stands up all flustered and surprised by this win is hella cute, Claude thinks. He’s the type of person who just has no idea just how popular he is, huh? Claude finds that amusinng about him.

Claude has known Dimitri for quite a while now. They’re friends, although he wouldn’t say that they’re particularly close or anything like that. Now that he thinks about it, though, Dimitri has always been kind and dependable, someone he can talk to when he desperately needs someone to talk to, whether it be to just bounce ideas off of or to get him to help out in the chemistry club’s notoriously questionable experiments. Dimitri has always been polite and agreeable to him, and although science hasn’t really been his strong suit, he’d always listen to Claude’s ramblings, and even offer ideas here and there.

Claude has been thinking of how to spice up the night. They demand a performance from him because they elected him prom royalty. Well then, if it’s a performance they want, then it’s a performance they’ll get.

After the pictures have been taken and some flower crowns have been given to them, Claude is given the mic and the stage to set the slow dances in motion. Silence soon fills the air again as the crowd anticipates what comes next.

And then, Claude grins one of his signature mischievous grins.

“You know, I didn’t think I’d become prom royalty tonight,” he begins, his voice smooth and his tone carefully calculated, showing everyone that’s he’s taken the responsibility they’ve thrown his way and made it his own, “but here we are. And as per tradition, the prom prince must publicly ask his dance partner for a dance. And I shall do just that.”

A pause.

“However,” Claude continues, building up his next steps for the crowd, “I’ve never been really one for traditions and formalities.”

A gasp in the audience.

“I much prefer bending them, throwing curve balls, spicing things up, making things more interesting, you know?”

Claude looks over the crowd’s reaction: a mix of surprise, intrigue, and confusion. Perfect. He grins wider, and then turns to Dimitri.

“The prince will now ask for his dance.” Claude extends his hand. “Prom King Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, may I have this dance?”

Dead silence.

“I…oh…” Dimitri stutters. And then, he chuckles. And then, he smiles. Has Dimitri’s smile always been this radiant? Claude finds himself wondering.

“It will be an honor.” Dimitri takes Claude’s hand, and they dance.

The music plays, and Claude holds Dimitri’s hand while he places his other hand on Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri’s initial reaction of surprise—perhaps he’s even surprised at himself for agreeing to this!—was replaced by that of tenderness. Dimitri seems to be enjoying himself, and this whole dance is going so much better than Claude expected it to.

“You never cease to surprise, Claude,” Dimitri remarked in between waltzes.

“Well, what can I say, your kingliness? I live to impress.” Claude grinned. Has he been grinning their whole dance? He can feel his cheeks start to hurt. Why does he feel all giddy about a stupid fussy dance?

“Your kingliness?” Dimitri laughs, and Claude thinks it’s music better than the one they’re dancing to. “How did you even come up with something like that?”

“Well, you’re prom king. Kingliness sounds pretty apt, don’t you think, Dima?”

“Ha! We’re just dancing and now you’re already giving me nicknames! But if I’m your kingliness, then does that mean you’re my princeliness?” Did Claude hear that right? Dimitri called him _his_ princeliness? He probably misheard, because his stupid heart is thumping too loud against his chest and his hearing probably got affected. Stupid heart.

“If that’s what his majesty wishes. Who am I to oppose the king’s decree?”

The music comes to a close and slowly fades away, with Claude doing one last spin before falling onto Dimitri’s arms.

Both of them were breathing heavily after finishing a rather lively slow dance. Dimitri smiles at Claude. Claude smiles back at him.

And then, Dimitri leans in to plant a soft kiss on Claude’s lips.

And the crowd goes wild.

* * *

“First kiss! That was my first kiss, Hilda!” Claude exclaimed, he himself flabbergasted at how things happened. Prom had already ended now, and people are already starting to leave.

“I know right! And I got it all on video! It’s already up in my instagram stories!” Hilda giggled, showing Claude how many people have already seen their little performance.

“Hilda! You planned all this, didn’t you! First you make sure you don’t win prom royalty, but as if that’s not enough for you, you made sure I landed a spot in, didn’t you?”

“What are you complaining about? Seems like you loved every bit of it anyway. Besides, it’s not like you to get all flustered like this,” Hilda smiled mischievously.

Now Claude is even more flustered about being flustered. But before he could say anything more, he was interrupted by someone calling his name.

“Um, Claude, a moment?” It was Dimitri. Claude’s not forgetting his voice anytime soon.

“Well Claude, it’s your prince charming...or should I say king charming? Anyway, yeah, my ride is here. I’ll catch ya next time!” Hilda skips away before Claude could respond.

“So, uh,” Dimitri scratched his head, a light blush adorning his cheeks. Claude regained a bit of his composure and took the opportunity to take control of the conversation.

“It’s fine, your kingliness. I didn’t expect you’d be my first kiss though. But I don’t mind. You’re nice and you’re pretty cute, especially the way your face turns pink like that.”

Now it’s Dimitri’s turn to be all flustered, and Claude celebrates his little revenge deep inside.

“I apologize for acting out of turn, I got so carried away and—ah, I promise that would be the last time that would happen—”

“Yo, Dimitri. I said it’s fine.” Claude gives him one of his cool smiles in an attempt to be reassuring.

“Besides,” Claude continues, carefully measuring every word he’s using, “it’d be a shame if that were the last.”

With that, Dimitri smiles from ear to ear. It reminds Claude of a little boy that just got an awesome present for Christmas.

“R-Really? Wow, okay, uh.” Obviously, Dimitri is at a loss for words.

“How about we meet up again some time soon, then?” Claude invites. Dimitri nods enthusiastically, and his eyes practically shine with excitement. Goddess, can this dork get any more precious? Claude asks himself.

“Oh! Then how about dinner this weekend? I know this restaurant in my hometown of Fhirdiad,” Dimitri offers.

“Sure, sounds like a date, then,” Claude declares, and he winks for good measure.

“A date…” Dimitri mutters, and then he smiles, offering his hand to Claude. "Very well. A date it is then, my princeliness."

Claude could practically feel his heart burst out of his chest. He takes Dimitri's hand and simply smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great at clothes and fashion, so I left what everyone's wearing to the imagination. I decided to focus more on the the characters' thoughts and feelings, especially Claude! Don't you just love it when his little schemes backfire at him? (in a good way!)


End file.
